Our Love 0 point 5
by Duochanfan
Summary: This is the prequel to all the Our Love series. This is how Severus and Tony met, and the beginning of their relationship. Slash, don't like, don't read. Won't let me put the dot in the title.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will. I just play with them from time to time.**

**If you spot mistakes in please review and tell me or PM me so I can change it. I know there will be some. This fic is unedited at the moment. So forgive me and my dyslexia. I have gone through this but I never spot everything.**

**Well this is the prequel to the Our Love Series, shows how Tony and Severus come together.**

**Blame this on a review for the first one CaptainSammish; he/she thought it was a soap opera when I added Tony to the mix, so I wrote this, to try and explain Tony a little bit more.**

**I hoe you like this, as you know Tony is a figment of my own imagination. Read and review.

* * *

**

**Our Love 0.5**

Severus Snape walked down Diagon Alley, he needed some lacewings for his latest potion he was trying to make, he had run out the day before after a failed attempt. It was a version of a healing potion that will always be affective, as the current one became less effective after so many uses. Poppy mentioned needed something to help Potter. It turned out that the young 13-year-old boy was always coming in for one reason or another during the school year.

As he was walking towards the apocrothery he noticed a new store. He saw the ingredients in the window, the ones that still needed sunlight after they were picked. It intrigued him, as most apothecaries did not do that, as most didn't even know they should keep some of the more sensitive plants in sunlight after being picked. He walked over and went inside.

He looked around curious to see if the potion ingredients were stored the right way. He soon noticed that they were and that most of them were fresh. He walked over to the counter. Someone bumped into him as they came away from the counter after being served.

"Oh I am sorry sir, I was not paying attention." Said a smiling man. He had dark blond hair and warm brown eyes. He had a fait blush on his cheeks. "Good bye sir." He said as he went to carry on out of the store.

"Do not worry and good bye to you as well Mister…" Severus said hoping for him to be given a name.

"Oh sorry my name is Tony Abre, a pleasure to meet you" he said holding out his hand.

Severus took the hand and shook it firmly and gently. "Pleasure is mine, my name is Severus Snape." He said giving the man a small smile.

"You invented the Wolfbane potion, my, it is a pleasure." Tong said as his eyes went a little wide and looked at the man in awe.

"Someone I know was affected by the curse and I almost got bitten by one, I wanted to make sure that no one would go though that, so I made the potion so they could keep their minds during the transformation." Severus told the younger man.

"Good for you, you have helped a lot of people with that potion. I am sorry, I would love to stay and chat to you but I must be going I have a few things to take care of, my niece for one. She is staying with me for the summer she is only seven. A little terror but I have just brought her a little potions kit so she can try some things out. She loves potions says she can not wait to go to Hogwarts so she can learn more." He said smiling at the dark eyed man who was slightly taller than him.

"I hope we meet again Mr Abre." He says as he nods his head.

"Oh please call me Tony, Mr Snape." He says as he gives a small blush that Severus could just about see.

"Only if you call me Severus." Severus smiles.

Tony nodded his head and said, "Of course Severus, I hope we meet again." He repeats as he turns and leaves the shop.

"As do I Tony, as do I." Severus says softly as he goes back to doing what he came in the shop to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been several months since Tony and Severus had met and they had, had dinner a few times during that time. The two had just clicked and had talked about potions a lot of the time, though they did talk about other things. Severus finally got up the courage to ask the younger man out. He had planed a nice dinner for them both at his cottage; the cottage was near Cornwall and was surrounded by farmland and a wood on one side.

Severus heard a knock at the door and ran over to open it. He stopped and tided himself up a little more and then opened the door and smiled. "Hello Tony." He greeted.

"Hello Severus, I brought some wine with me, Guigal Cote-Rotie from the Rhone region of France." He said as he showed the bottle to Severus.

"It will go well with the Chicken I have cooking for us." He smiled as he took the bottle from the young man.

An hour later the two had finished their meal and was quiet drinking the wine Tony had brought with him. "That was lovely, thank you Severus." He said with smile taking a small sip of the wine.

Severus smiled back and said softly, "Your welcome. I had another motive I was wondering if you would like to be more than just friends?"

Tony was shocked at what he had said, he didn't think that Severus was that way. "I think that would be nice." He answered as he got over the slight shock he felt.

"I have some tickets to the theatre in Muggle London, would you like to join me?" Severus asked him.

"It's a date then." He smiled his answer at Severus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They loved each other very much, but neither had the courage to ask the other to bond with them, but they were content, even though a lot of people didn't know the two were in a relationship. They still had their argument, what couple doesn't.

* * *

**Well did you all like this, please review and tell me if you think this is okay.**


End file.
